Love over Clan?
by mill-mill11
Summary: Rose finds out Jake's secret but is still in love with the dragon boy. But her uncle would never approve of this, so she runs away to the one person she can trust. Jake. But what will he think of her being an ex-huntsclan?


**Hey, so this is my first ADJL Fanfiction, so be nice. anyways, enjoy and remember to review.**

* * *

I opened the large door leading into my uncle's massive room. It had a table that could fit 16, 5 full bookshelves, a rather massive chandelier, and much, much more. But I'd seen it all before, so I wasn't effected at all as I walked up behind the chair my uncle was seated in. He was looking out over the city, as he did very often.

"Ah, Huntsgirl, you're here." He said softly and began to get up.

I immediately dropped to one knee and bowed before the Huntsman. He was wearing his helmet and holding his staff. The one that had killed so many magical creatures. Unicorns, Leprechauns, Mermaids, Fairies, and Dragons. "You called me Huntsman?"

He nodded. "Yes, I've received information that a phoenix will be laying her egg tonight in this city. I want you to get it for me. It's worth quite a lot."

"What of the Phoenix?" I asked nervously, I didn't want to hurt the bird, but couldn't let my uncle know that.

"Kill it. It is of no use to us."

"… Yes, Huntsman." I stood and bowed before turning towards the door I'd come in and walking towards it.

"Oh, and Huntsgirl?" My uncle asked from behind me.

I stopped. "Yes?"

"If you see the American Dragon tonight, get rid of him too." He spoke in a despising voice.

"Yes Huntsman"

* * *

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door of my room into the hallway. I was still a bit disturbed about this morning's conversation with my uncle, but I really had to get to school. How could I kill a phoenix? I've never killed anything before.

I entered the elevator at the end of the hall and hit the '1' button. It slowly moved down for a second before stopping and opening the doors. Stepping out, I headed for the revolving door at the entrance of the building and stepped through it.

Now, for any other girl it'd be pretty hard to get to school every morning from my… House. But not me, I've been trained as a huntsclan ever since I was born, so a thirty minute run wouldn't even phase me. And it didn't, I was at the school 30 minutes later not having even broken a sweat.

I pushed through the doors and was instantly greeted by my ex, Brad.

He walked up to me and grinned. "Hey Rose, wanna come hang out with the Bradster at my place tonight? It'll be fun." Brad waited for a response.

I sighed. "Brad, I broke up with you a month ago, remember?"

"Yeah, so what? Just cuz we aint dating doesn't mean we cant have a little fun," Brad grinned wider as he said 'fun'.

I stared at him in disgust. "Look, why don't you go ask one of you're little play toys to spend the night with you, cuz I'm not interested. Besides, I'm goona be busy tonight."

"Tomorrow?"

"No, I'm not ever coming over to your house so you can try and molest me," I finished and started walking over towards my locker. **Man, he's such an idio- **Out of nowhere I hit something, or someone. I looked up and saw Jake Long, this guy I'd had a crush on for at least a month or too. The only reason I'd dated Brad was to make jealous. "O-oh, sorry Jake!" I quickly backed away from him and took my hand off his chest where it had ended up.

Jake smiled and bent down to pick up a book I'd apparently dropped. "No prob Rose, I'm fine." He handed me the textbook. "Hey, are you free tonight? I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place to hang out."

"Um… Yeah, I'd love to." Jake smiled at this. "Oh wait, I actually have something to do tonight, but it should only take a bit. I'll come over after, k?"

Jake scratched the back of his head "Oh, yeah, sure. Come over whenever you'd like."

"K, it's a date." I leant over and kissed Jake on the cheek before running to my first class. I didn't see him as the huge blush grew across his face.

**I hope the American Dragon doesn't show up tonight, otherwise I might be a bit late for Jake.**

**

* * *

REVIEW!!!  
**


End file.
